oriandtheblindforestfandomcom-20200222-history
Gumo
"While Ori brought hope and light to the forest, others gave in, embraced darkness and fear." -The Spirit Tree, narrating about Gumo. Gumo is a supporting character in Ori and the Blind Forest. Thanks to the events of the game, he is the last of a race of creatures known as the Gumon. He starts out as a secondary antagonist, but Ori's kindness transforms him into an unlikely ally. Description Gumo is a long-limbed, dark-colored creature with bright round eyes and spiny fur at the top of his spherical head. He is very flexible, capable of gripping and climbing difficult places, making him resemble some sort of spider, but with four legs. Though Gumo initially starts out with a dark personality, intent of keeping Ori away from his stolen Water Vein treasure, having given in to the darkness, the Spirit Guardian's actions save him from the darkness. He conjures an equally caring and noble aspect to his personality after meeting Ori, having done much more for Ori. ''Ori and the Blind Forest'' :Warning! Spoilers ahead. When the forest of Nibel first turned blind, Gumo was one of the creatures who embraced the darkness rather than choose to fight it. He stole the Water Vein for himself, an object which Ori eventually needs in order to get into the Ginso Tree. From his initial appearance, Gumo constantly flees from Ori, eventually luring the spirit to his hideout where the Gumon had an advantage. When Gumo tries to bring down a rain of rocks on Ori, he becomes stuck when a large rock lands on his feet, pinning him down. Despite what Gumo had done, Ori shows him kindness by freeing him from his self inflicted prison. This caused Gumo to gain a change of heart, giving Ori the Water Vein and later saving the young spirit from Kuro's attack. Gumo later follows Ori and Sein to the Forlorn Ruins where they attempt to rekindle the Element of Winds. When he first arrives, Gumo is shocked to see that his fellow Gumon were frozen and killed when the Element was corrupted by the imbalance. As he mourns his lost brethren and the realization that he is now the last of his kind, Gumo overhears Ori and Sein conversing about their intentions to honor the fallen Gumon by restoring the Ruins. The pair's conviction stirs something within Gumo and he retrieves the Light Vessel before trekking back to Swallow's Nest, where he uses its power to revive Naru. Finding companionship within her, Gumo finds a place to belong in a new home. While Ori and Sein work through the challenges of Mount Horu, Gumo travels with the newly resurrected Naru, traveling through the burning forest hoping to find some sign of Ori. Falling debris from the active volcano separate the pair and they are forced to part ways. After the Nibel is restored to its former self, Gumo is seen again with Naru as they watch Ori and the other Spirit Guardians at the base of the Spirit Tree. They exchange a glance before Naru leaves and Gumo sits down on the ledge to continue gazing out into the distance. Ori and the Will of the Wisps Gumo has been seen as part of Ori's family in the teaser trailer of Ori and the Will of the Wisps. Trivia * "Gumo" (蜘蛛) is Japanese for "spider". * Though Gumo doesn't make an official appearance until later in the game, he actually first appears during the initial steps of Ori's journey. He can be seen spying on Ori in the distance when they return home to discover Naru and also during their first steps into the Sunken Glades. ru:Гумо Category:Characters Category:Male